Cause You'll Hate Yourself in the End
by Hello Kit
Summary: An Ino fic - arent these rare? - Now give this ninja a chance, see who she really falls for, and the training of team 10...
1. Failure

****

***Disclaimer: Yada yada don't sue.

**Note; I felt obligated to do an Ino fic cuz shes rather neglected in the fan fic world. Kinda like Tomo in Fushigi Yuugi (who ever writes fics about him?!). Just hope you know your Naruto characters cuz quite a few neglected ones show up. Yeah, I usually am the one to have a thing for the minor characters who show up in a random episode for 2 minutes then aren't seen for the rest of the series. Heh…. Check out if ya need visual aid as to whose who. Otherwise, enjoy!

---

"This game is troublesome." Ino didn't even look at her teammate who mumbled his usual comment about everything.

From where she stood, she could see the flag. Capture the flag, it was a training course set up by Asuma Sensei. She smirked, but every training course had a trick to it. Come on, _capture the flag_, there had to be more to it than that. Especially when a little red flag was clearly in view at the top of a rather tall tree. Now the obstacle was figuring out the trick. 

"I'm soooo hungry." Choji complained as he chowed down chips. Yes, he complained he was hungry even while he ate. Ino sighed. This seemed so routine. Not the 'game', but the roles played. Why did she have to be teamed up with 2 whiners?! Jesus Christ they just never shut up. While she was sure Sakura was off winning over Sasuke leaving her trailing behind in that game. 

"Then I'll get it." She volunteered herself aware that she sounded rather snobby. She didn't mean to…she wasn't a snobby person, but when teammates forget they're a team, well someone's got to be the leader Goddamn it! 

Branch to branch she climbed. It was a stupid game. Her teammates were stupid….

"Hey Ino watch out!" Blink. A fake branch. Having set foot on it, the cloud of smoke took away the branch leaving Ino to fall in a belly flop form onto the branch below. A very hard hit to the chest for a young developing girl. A very hard hit that brought tears to Ino's eyes that she squeezed shut not allowing a tear to fall. 

She wouldn't shed a tear. No. Ninjas didn't cry. 

"Ino, are you OK? Shikamaru called up while Choji's expression showed the pain he thought she felt. 

"Y-yeah." Hearing his voice, her eyes opened. Opened to see 2 tall Chuuin approach with concern for the young Genin. 

"Are you sure?" one wore his dark hair wild and spiked, with a bandage over his nose. "That looked like a hard fall."

"Yes!" She sat up on the branch straddling her legs. How embarrassing. She wiped her eyes very quickly with her sleeve. Found crying by 2 older Chuuin. "I'm f-fine."

"Want me to get the flag?" Shikamaru asked. 

"The flag over there?" the other Chuuin with his dark hair over one eye and head guard like a bandanna covering the top of his head, pointed to a tree not far away with an obvious flag waving from the top of it. Looking up at the flag she had been climbing to retrieve, it was gone…and illusion? 

"N-no, I'll get it." She tried to stand, but struggled. How had she been so stupid? "Just- hold on-" 

"Here you are," before she could say another word there sat the Chuuin, Kamizuki Izumo holding out the little red flag in front of her. Oh God, she prayed her faced wasn't as red as it felt. 

She couldn't look up at him accepting the flag, "Thanks…" Poof. The flag was only a stick.

"You don't really think we'd help ya, did ya?" Hagane Kotetsu chuckled. 

**** Sorry if this is kinda crappy beginning…I haven't written in a while now that I look back at it. …R&R…please tell me what you think ^_^;;


	2. Is this a trick?

It was just one of those 'will this ever end?' days and the rain set the mood. Ino strolled home alone. Shikamaru offered to escort her, but she had shaken her head in response. She wanted to be alone. What a dumbass she had made of herself. She always set out to be the leader, but well that failed. 

She found herself sitting under the cover of a tree's leaves. The clouds made interesting shapes she could peacefully stare at while she thought. She wondered what Sasuke was doing. Thinking of him made her smile, always did. Sometimes it was as if he was already her boyfriend and all these hours were spent missing him.

"Hey," a foot nudged her arm. She hadn't noticed the figure approach her. "Here ya go." a little red flag dropped next to her. She didn't know what to say. Was this another mean prank? How should she react not without furthering her embarassment? Once Asuma had appeared smoking his cigarette to the scene of 3 Genin and 2 Chuuin he wasn't pleased at the sight. So right in front of these two older boys the 3 Genin had been scolded and failed on the 'game'. It was one thing to be corrected in front of Shikamaru and Choji, but scolded like a child in front of teenagers?! Ino just wanted to crawl into a hole and cry.

Not receiving a response, Izumo crouched down to be at eye level with Ino, "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier." now she looked to him. "Didn't mean to make you look bad- uh, hey, are you all right?" Crap, he had seen the glaze of tears over her eyes. Just the memory of the incident upset her now.

"I wanna be alone." again, she seemed like a child looking away from him.

"No you don't." 

"Yes I do," who was he to tell her what she wanted. However, his words made her blush.

"If I leave you alone, you'll cry." he told her. "If I take you with me, you'll suck it up like a ninja and forget about it."

"I don't want to cry," she sniffled a little, "but I don't know about the forgetting about it part." Why was he being so kind? 

"Then come on," thunder rolled in the background. "I'll show ya a good time to make up for what ya been through." A good time? That just didn't sound right... Was this another trick?

"How can I trust you?" her tone was back to normal.

"See, you do act like a ninja." he winked. Standing up, he turned and began to stroll on, "Now come on." 


	3. What am i suppose to say?

**OMG thank you everyone who reviewed my story ^_^ I didn't expect such an awesome response so fast. BTW – on the first page I meant to put a link if you need a reference for characters; (I hope it shows up this time)

"Ramen sound good?"

"Uh-sure." Ino wasn't sure what to expect from this Chuuin. This was totally new to her…an _older _boy being nice. He had to have been 17 or something. It was almost like he was sneaking around asking her out on a date, and just taking her on one. Heh…but 17-year-old boys don't like little Genin like her who cant tell a fake branch from a real one…they like 17-year-old girls who don't need to perform a sexy no jutsu to be noticed…

"Good cause I love Ramen." Aw geez, now he sounded like-

"I LOVE RAMON!" why was it not a surprise to see the puff of blonde hair sitting at the Ramen stand? His crazy-haired teacher, Kakashi-sensei sat next to him chuckling. Just the sight of them made Ino's blood run cold, _was Sasuke with them?_

"What?" Izumo noticed her shift. 

"Uh…yeah, Ravens…good." Wow, she sounded like an idiot. Not to mention her hair was getting frizzy from having been in the rain. 

Sitting at the small stand, Ino fell next to Kakashi who looked to Izumo with a greeting, "Stealing Asuma's pupils?" 

"Nah," Izumo chuckled. "Just taking care of them." Both chuckled at the suggestive comment. The laughing made Ino uncomfortable under the gaze of a respective teacher. 

"Oh! Hey Ino-pig." Naruto had just noticed her having finished his Ramen. Ino's cheeks flushed. She couldn't believe _he_ was calling her that! Only Stupid Forehead girl, Sakura used that on her.

"Naruto." She didn't look at him, this was embarrassing.

"2 large bowls," Izumo ordered for them.

"LARGE – why didn't we get large?!" Naruto whined, but his teacher ignored him having picked up a book.

"Is that really appropriate to be reading around your students?" a Chuuin teacher with a single scar over his nose approached questioning Kakashi and receiving his attention.

"You tell me." Kakashi didn't pay Iruka much mind. 

"How goes it, Iruka?" Izumo seemed to be familiar with the Chuuin. 

"Fairly well," he replied. "So, have you found a date for the star festiv-" Ino looked up at her former teacher whose eyes fell on her. 

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" She smiled and waved. The teacher turned a bit red, as if uncomfortable. 

"Hey Ino- er-Izumo, I need to speak with you."

Izumo had a sly grin slide across his lips as he chuckled. "Heh, maybe later Iruka-_sensei_." 

"Izumo-"

"Well I've found a date to the star festival, thanks for asking." Kakashi's relaxed voice butt in. "Are you interested?" 

"Eh- who are you going with Kakashi?" Iruka's cheeks flushed embarrassed from looking as if he had overlooked someone he looked up to.

"No, I was asking if you're interested in going." 

"Eh-oh…" Iruka's checks were redder than Sasuke's eyes could ever get. "Uh heh…er-…NARUTO do you have a date for the star festival?"

"No," the boy looked down, his eyes in their normal slits. "I asked Sakura, but she told me I had better chances with you." This didn't change the color of Iruka's cheeks. 

"Ha." Ino finally spoke, feeling comfortable enough to join the conversation. "Try asking someone in your league." Did she just stick up for Sakura?

"Like you?" The comeback threw Ino off.

"Wha! No!"

"OK, well maybe the festivals not for everyone…" Iruka now completely regretted bringing up the topic. 

Ino knew that she couldn't walk with Izumo home. Her father would see her with not only a boy, but an _older_ boy and would be flaming angry. 

"So are ya gonna go?" Izumo asked still sitting at the Ramen stand.

"Yeah, it's late and my parents don't know where I am."  
"No, with me," Ino's cheeks felt flushed. "To the festival." 

"Uh…yeah…OK, I guess so." How was she suppose to respond? It wasn't like she could say no to him after he bought her dinner. 

"Sweet," he smirked. "Now, get home and study your jutsus." She forced a smile on her face, he may be nice sometimes, but his teasing still made her feel below him. 

Ino trotted home at a rather fast pace, her parents were sure to be worried, but she also had a lot on her mind. She didn't feel as useless as she had before. Izumo had shown her to a good time…but now she's going to the star festival with him…which meant one thing…

She couldn't go with Sasuke.

_Oh be realistic Ino. _She spoke to herself. _It wasn't as if Sasuke was going to ask you. Yet…I felt as if I just shut the door of there even being a chance…but if I had left it open I would have only been disappointed when he didn't… Its not like he'll be asking Sakura or anything…but what if…_

Ino instantly slowed her pace. There was a figure standing outside her home. It was too short to be her father…and it turned to her as she approached drawing her kunai…

****

Heh, sorry guys, but just from reading so many fics, I had to do a lil KakaIru…. I know this chapter seemed a bit shady, but it's a get from point A to point B thing. 

Now you can press 'go'…


	4. Least expected

Ino drew a kunai and prepared if she had to defend herself against-

"Shikamaru?" she stopped short. She should have recognized her teammate's I-was-just-electrocuted-hairstyle. "What are you doing here?"

"Ino-" he looked up at her. "Where were you? Do you have any idea how troublesome it is waiting for you? And this rain – its so annoying when it never stops and you can't go inside." Ino sighed. She relaxed and her heart rate began to return to normal. 

"So, what's up?" she still wasn't certain why he was there.

"Oh, a message from Asuma; tomorrow we're getting a substitute teacher."

"Huh?" Ino was puzzled. "You came all the way to my house in the rain to tell me that?"

"Uh…yeah." He shrugged, his eyes not meeting her's. "Yeah…I did. Whatever, this is troublesome, I gotta go."

"All right…" Ino couldn't help but smile a little. Shikamaru never seemed to stumble on his words. 

"Are you all right?" he paused before asking. "Ya kinda ran off after training today and I had to wait here for a while-"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just wasn't feeling so great," she lied unsure of why he'd be concerned. "I was with Izumo though, we got Ramen together."

"Oh, so is he like your lover or something?"

"No!" Ino couldn't help but blush at Shikamaru's wording. "He just asked-"

"Well good cause I needed to ask you if you'd go with me to that thing you need a date for." He interrupted speaking quickly as if not wanting to be on that topic.

"What's that?" She urged him to say it.

"Ya know, that event with the stars – I don't know what it is – it's a real troublesome event, but I was told to ask you." 

"Who told you to ask me?" She was curious.

"…No one," he confessed still keeping his same solemn expression, trying to take away from any red in his face. "I just thought it wouldn't be so troublesome if you were there." He looked at the stars waiting for an answer…

****

I am so horrible, yup, I am. What can I say? I love cliff hangers…ugh, like how we don't know what'll happen to Sasuke until July 2nd when episode 39 is released!! AHHHHH!!

Thanks again for the reviews – see I read what you guys write, and sometimes it changes the route of the story… ^_^


	5. Ack!

"Yeah sure," She giggled. _Inner Ino: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! This is NOT a good idea…_"Why not? I always knew you'd be brought in by my sexiness."

"Uh…yeah-wait -what?" Shikamaru looked at her funny now, but in the moonlight he was now blushing. 

"Admit it, Shika," she teased now. "Ever since our daddys introduced us, you'd always liked me." _Inner Ino: I'm lost…what are you talking about? Stop acting ditzy, he'll be pushed away…wait, don't I want to push him away?_

"When our _daddys_ first introduced us when we were _5,_ I thought you had cooties." He explained. "I was only asking you to the star festival as a friend…not a lover, you've obviously already got one of those." Obviously Shikamaru had become comfortable now, enough so to be fully fighting back.

"I just told you, he's NOT my lover-." _Inner Ino: no, wait- tell him he is. Then you can't go with Shikamaru. _"Uh…actually he is."

"He's your lover?" Shikamaru was instantly confused.

"No!" she shook her head. "Izumo's only my boyfriend." 

"Than why did you tell me he wasn't BEFORE I asked you?!" Shikamaru seemed rather upset now. _Inner Ino; Crap._

"Because she wasn't supposed to." Neither of them had heard the Chuuin approach.

Aw, no…not another cliffhanger…pffh, not a real bad one though. Yeah, I hope this story isn't going too far downhill…not much time to write it, but I'm doing my best to keep everyone posted ^_^. As always, thanks for the reviews!


	6. I

****

Ack, sorry that last chapter was insanely short. A note; techiniquely, according to the manga, Izumo is 24…well, not in my fic he ain't! ^_~ Although, thanks for pointing it out ^_^;;

Kotetsu leaned on Ino with one elbow like a shelf, smirking. In the moonlight he was rather freaky looking with that wild hair and tape across his face. 

"Ehh?" Ino was completely caught by surprise. 

"Better watch yourself," he addressed Shikamaru who only glared now.

"What are you doing here?" Ino wanted to know. 

"I was only on my way home." He played innocent. "I guess I've only assumed that Izumo claimed you, didn't think I'd have to defend you." If Kotetsu hadn't been speaking so loudly, Ino may have heard Shikamaru's small growl slipping through his clentched teeth. "But I suppose I ought to be continuing on my way. Ja ne kiddos." 

"Eh-" Ino was rather speechless as Shikamaru gave her one last moment,

"I knew this would be troublesome," he said, his tone very flat. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." 

_Inner Ino: Now look what you've done…well done Ino Pig…wait, did I just call myself Ino Pig?_

Ino blinked and she was alone outside her home in the night. _What just happened?_ For one moment she had been secretly celebrating the fact that she had 2 guys asking her to the festival…and now…she had a very screwy situation. W_hat if things w/ Izumo don't work out?! Now Shikamaru won't even want to give me a chance! BAKA!_

"Ino? What are you doing out here?" she turned to her father's approaching voice. The tall man with a long blonde ponytail looked down at her. "Asuma said you left training hours ago, and when it began to storm I was worried."

"Sorry daddy," she apologized. "I went out and got Ramen with one of my friends."

"Shikamaru?" he asked as they walked into their small home. 

"Er, no…a different friend." She couldn't tell him who exactly…no, that'd wreak things.

"Why not Shikamaru – you know you ought to ask him to the star festival before he asks someone else."

"Daddy!" Ino couldn't believe he had just suggested that. With her hands on her hips she told him, "Girls don't ask boys!" Duh. 

"Oh, right." She received a cocky glance from her father before he disappeared into his study. Sighing, she headed up to her room. She removed her forehead protector, which she wore around her tiny waist and placed it safely on her nightstand. _What is with these crazy boys?_ She wondered looking herself over in her full body mirror. _I coulda sworn I'd gained weight, and that I've got more split ends than usual, but oddly enough they flocked to me. _ She smirked. _I really am a sexy pimptress._

Giggling she fell back on her bed to dream of her boys. 


End file.
